This is a Halloween Party, Not an Anime Convention
by Ecchi-sama
Summary: The prestigous Ouran Host Club is hosting a Halloween party. How fun! For the guests maybe... Collection of drabbles
1. Welcome to the Party!

Welcome to my Ouran fanfic! *throws confetti* sweet...so yeah. Like almost every other fanfic I've ever written, this one has been floating around for awhile but hasn't been put from mind to arm to hand to pen to paper (or in this case from mind to arm to hand to keyboard to internetz) This one was rekindled thanks to an Ouran fanfic contest on Gaia. (haha, I fail) so yes! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, so chill, 'aight?

* * *

**Welcome to the party. **

Ouran Academy; a place of wonder and excitement. Well, if you were in the right place, it was. Truthfully, Ouran Academy wasn't all that amazing, it was a school afterall. Now, if you were looking for a fun place to hang out, in Ouran of all places, your best bet would be the unused third music room.

Now surely you're thinking, "What? Why would an unused music room be a fun place to hang out?"

Well, to the general public, the room is listed as 'unused'. Only those who know what goes on are aware that it isn't used. Which is pretty much everyone.

------------------------------

"As I opened the door, I saw..."

Emptiness. Which was surprising, considering the fact the infamous Ouran Host Club was usually its busiest at 4'o clock in the afternoon. The vast room was eerily dark with only one of the many window shades being open. The light slipped through as if it were trespassing, like it wasn't wanted or like it wanted to steal something from the adorable boy that sat hunched over a small coffee table overflowing with what looked like chemistry homework. The boy's face was hidden behind a curtain of his short, soft-looking brown hair. He scribbled a little while longer before he slammed the large book closed and put one last thought on the paper before him.

He then dropped his pencil and stretched. He pulled his arms high over his head, his hair falling back to reveal his...strangly feminine face.

Just as the 'young man' began to clear up the table his horrid chemistry had taken up, the pink double doors of the music room burst open and slammed into the wall. With a startled jump, the girl-boy looked up to see a peculiar girl who wore a ridiculous outfit. It was a white turtle-neck jumpsuit type thing that was tight on her suggestive curves, but was loose at the arms and legs. Black belts that were apparently attached to the jumpsuit were located about the neck, upper arms, and thighs. To top it all off, the girl's naturally curly black hair was expertly covered by a long, straight green wig.

The intruding girl skipped merrily to the ...child... that stared at her dumbly.

"HA-RU-HI!" she sang as she slid to a halt. She looked the person before her up and down, not once moving her lips that curved up cutely at the ends. The girl-turned-guy-by-a-peculiar-chain-of-events-that-won't-be-mentioned-here blinked at the green haired beauty that looked back at her. "Can I help you, Kat-chan?" she finally let out, taking a step back as she finished cleaning up. "You aren't dressed yet, Haruhi," the girl mewed.

Haruhi flinched. Kat was an overall sweet girl, but she reminded Haruhi of one, no, two certain men who always shrouded her with hugs and cutesy words.

"I was just about to get changed, Kat-chan," she lied. Sensing her regret on the topic, Kat responded with, "Renge and I can help you if you're worried about the dress." She took a lock of hair and began to swirl it around her fingers; a natural habit of hers. "It is a heavy dress, and then we have to get the wig-"

"Kat-chan," Haruhi interrupted, "it's not any of that and you know it." Kat smiled at this. She then began to rock on her heels; another habit.

"But you'll look so cute in it," she clasped her hands together in front of her as if she was praying, "the other club members will absolutely love it!"

"You know I hate dresses."

"It's only for one night," she pouted. "No, not even that," she placed a finger on her lip, her face scrunched up as she thought, "2 hours!"

Haruhi heaved a peeved sigh. "Fine, I'll put the costume on-" And with that, Kat grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and flew to the dressing rooms that hid in the back of the unusually quiet third music room.

* * *

As the large clock struck 7 at the esteemed Ouran Academy, the dimly lit ball room was filled with young ladies dressed as frightening monsters, well-known celebrities, and adorable fabled characters. The usually magnificent room was decorated with elaborate Halloween decorations from glow in the dark skeletons to cackeling witches that flew about the ceiling, observing the maidens beneath them. At the south end of the room stood an elegant stair case encased in darkness where the host club had just began to gather. Fumbling to get into their places, the voices of the prince and the little devils emerged in frustrated whispers, catching the attention of their supposedly unknowing guests.

Spotlights flashed upon the stairs the reveal the hosts standng in all of their glory. The girls screamed and chirped their excitement as the boys modeled their, peculiar costumes. **(1)**

To the far right stood the handsome prince Tamaki, trying desperately to appear elegant in his baggy, costume. His baggy white cargo pants slowly slid down his hips, causing him to pull them up every now and again. The navy blue shirt, wasn't nearly as uncooperative, being a bit tighter with long blue sleeves and the matching hat that sat on his head, slightly hiding his gorgeous blonde hair.

Kyoya, who stood just beside Tamaki, seemed rather comfortable in his costume that consisted of black slacks with a button-up, collared dress shirt with long sleeves and a silver tie. The only thing that really bothered Kyoya about his attire was the near shoulder length wig. The stupid thing was very itchy and made his head rather hot. Nevertheless, he stayed silent and smiled down at the audience of ladies as he let his hand, occupied with a black prop notebook that had been labeled _Death Note_ in silver letters, fall to his side.

The twins stood in the center, holding each other by the hand. Kaoru, who stood on the left wore a long, flowing white robe with a blue trim that resembled that of the pope's. His hair had been combed down to surround his face that was decorated with hundreds of freckles. Hikaru, on the other hand, wore a well-fitted black uniform with white trim and white gloves. The jacket was slightly open at the neck to reveal the white button-up shirt and tie that hid underneath. His hair was combed down, similarly like his brother's, and was dyed a light brown since he simply refused to wear a wig.

Honey stood beside them, opposite of Kyoya, in a semi-normal _female_ high school uniform of dark blue with white trim. The miniskirt didn't seem to faze the happy-go-lucky boy. Atop his head sat an adorable dark blue hat with a large white rim that folded over it at the front. He waved feverishly at the girls that watched him from below, violently shaking the blushing Usa-chan that he held in his other hand.

Takashi's was likely the weirdest of the costumes. What stood out the most were the bright green contact lenses and shaggy white wig with long bangs that covered his left eye. Other than that, he wore rather normal clothing that consisted of a white button-up shirt and fitted brown pants.

As the talking began to settle down, Tamaki spoke, "Welcome to Ouran Host club's first annual Halloween bash!" He beamed, his arms spread out wide before him as if he was preparing for a group glomp.

"We apologize for the delay," he bowed, dropping one arm and motioning the other towards the other host members, "but as you can see, we were putting the finishing touches on our exquiste costumes."

The low murmur of giggles began again. After a quick moment, Kyoya stepped forward.

"Please, enjoy yourselves!" he smiled in his sickly gentle way. The girls applauded and the hosts slowly began to file down the stairs. Tamaki nudged Kyoya in the side, unaware of the death glare he recieved as he frantically searched the room with his jittery eyes.

"Mama, where is our little Haruhi?" He straightened for a moment to peek over the ledge. "I haven't seen her at all today."

Kyoya blinked. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen their little girl at all either...Wait, did he just refer to her as their little girl? Nevertheless, she wasn't here.

"I have no idea where she is," he sighed, shrugging off the pouting prince, "I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

"But, Mama!"

The hosts stopped in their tracks as they realized the girls had gone silent and were gawking at the top of the stairs. They then turned their attention behind them to the top of the stairs. There stood Renge and Kat, both with their eyes gleaming in what appeared to be accomplishment.

"As the manager of Ouran's Host Club," Renge beamed.

"And I as a partner to the manager of the Ouran Host Club," Kat beamed in turn.

"Present to you..."

"...your wonderful..."

"...beloved..."

"...and adorable..." The two looked at each other and cheered in unison, "Haruhi Fujioka!" They rushed to the magically appearing double doors behind them and opened them to reveal...

* * *

Woo~! I'm glad that's up. So yeah, here are the ANs:

**1**. Considering the fact that this fanfic is hosting a Halloween party, here is the list and reason behind the costumes of the host club.

For one thing, they are all cosplaying, thanks to Renge, and they are characters that are played by their Japanese seiyuus (excluding Takashi's cosplay which is featured from his english voice actor) with...

Tamaki cosplaying as Moondoggie from Eureka 7,

Kyoya as Teru Mikami from Death Note,

Kaoru as Pope Alessandro XVIII from Trinity Blood and Hikaru as Dietrich von Lohengrin also from Trinity Blood,

Honey as Momiji Sohma from Fruits Basket(ISN'T THAT FREAKING PERFECT?!)

and Takashi as Ginko from Mushishi.

Now, Renge is described as wearing the school uniform from the anime/manga Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and this outside char, Kat, is cosplaying as C.C. (pronounced C2 for those who are unaware,) from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. So, there ya' go, no more worries, yes? Yes, well, get on with it!

**Renge: **I'm so proud of you, Ecchi-sama

**Ecchi:** And why is that?

**Renge:** You finally have a fanfic up and running!

**Ecchi: **Hey, Renge-chan, that's mean. Don't be mean to Ecchi, that's....mean? *face palms* I fail.

**Haruhi:** What am I dressed up as?

**Renge & Ecchi**: Do you REALLY want to know?

**Haruhi:** O.O Well now I don't. You Otakus are so weird.

**Renge: **Hey!

**Ecchi: **Thank you.

**Renge & Haruhi: **O.O

Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this and please send me some feedback? I should have another chapter up tomorrow... Maybe...*is currently distracted by the song 'Starless Night' inspired by NANA's Trapnest* I'm hopeless. Please review! *bows*

愛 Ecchi


	2. Who is your prince, Haruhi?

*mumbles* I'm in such a peculiar mood today. *strightens and beams* Welcome to chapter 2! Yay! *coughs* This should be the last chapter of this fanfic. After thinking about it for awhile, I might post drabbles after this. Who knows, maybe I will, maybe i wont. Either way, please enjoy.

* * *

The hosts stopped in their tracks as they realized the girls had gone silent and were gawking at the top of the stairs. They turned their attention to the top of the stairs where Renge and Kat stood, both with their eyes gleaming with accomplishment.

"As the manager of Ouran's Host Club," Renge beamed.

"And I, as a partner to the manager of the Ouran Host Club," Kat beamed in turn.

"Present to you..."

"...your wonderful..."

"...beloved..."

"...and adorable..." The two looked at each other and cheered in unison, "Haruhi Fujioka!" They rushed to the double doors that had magically appeared behind them and swung them open to reveal...

...A, PRINCESS?!

Suddenly, a wave of giggles and cheers traveled through the girls once again as Haruhi slowly made her way to the balcony at the top of the stairs. She was an adorable sight in her yellow floor-length dress. It had short, puffed sleeves that were lined with lace. The hem of the skirt was lined with the same pattern but with orange lace with another layer of the same lace sewn just above it. It was a bit snug around her chest, but bumped out to be as wide as an open parasol at her waist. A large turquiose gem was sewn into the chest of the dress. She wore earings and a crown that consisted of the same, large turquiose gem. It took several moments for her to contain her embarrasement before she spoke.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get dressed," she apologized, bowing ever so slightly so that the crown wouldn't fall from her head.

Another wave of cheers and giggles filled the room.

"I can't believe the host club talked him into dressing as a girl!"

"Haruhi looks so adorable!!"

"He makes such a cute girl!"

Haruhi blushed a darker shade of red. The hosts were speechless, each one gapping at their adorable princess. Renge and Kat each swung an arm around Haruhi as they announced, "Let the party begin!"

-----------------------------------------

The party went on for several hours with each of the hosts taking time to dance with their adoring fangirls. Haruhi had a much more difficult time with having to dance in the silver heels Renge and Kat had forced her to wear while the other hosts enjoyed the sight of their little Haruhi stumbling into the arms of her partner every now and again. As the guests slowly began to leave, the hosts poked fun at their princess.

"You look so cute, Haruhi!" the twins jeered.

She blushed for the millionth time that night, "Will you please stop saying that."

Tamaki sat quietly in a dark corner, his face set in a red hue, eyes gleaming with tears.

"I must say, Renge and Kat did an excellent job with your costume," Kyoya cut in, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "In my opinion, I'd say your costume alone makes up for all of our ridiculous attire."

Honey nodded eagerly, "Haruhi is Ouran's pretty-pretty princess!" Mori nodded.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. _'pretty-pretty?' _The twins perked up suddenly and made their way to either side of Haruhi.

"Well now, if Haruhi is Ouran's new princess..." Hikaru slowly let out.

"...then who will be her prince?" Kaoru mewed.

"I WOULD NEVER LET EITHER ONE OF YOU BE MY DAUGHTER'S PRINCE!" Tamaki screeched, arising from his dark corner to hug Haruhi's head.

"Please, Senpai," Haruhi mumbled, pushing him off of her, "I'm not going to be a princess and I'm definitly not going to have a prince."

"Haruhi..." The host club's prince began to tear.

"Oh please, Haruhi!" Honey begged, hugging her dress, "I want to be your prince too!" Mori grunted and nodded.

Kyoya's devious eyes gleamed behind his glasses. "Maybe we should hold a contest to see who will be Haruhi's prince."

"Yes!" Each of the hosts cheered in unison. "Hold on a minute, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi angrily interjected, "It's nearly midnight and I have to go home." The hosts each tsked in response.

Kyoya let out a low chuckle. "Well then, why don't you choose who you would like to be your prince." Haruhi gulped. All eyes turned on her. She shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned. "Choose someone already!" Hikaru fumed.

"Now, now, Hikaru," Tamaki interupted, "we must give her some time to decide, although we all know who she will choose." He turned to Haruhi and wnked, not realizing her signature glare.

Heaving a sigh, Haruhi looked at each eager face, excluding Kyoya's and Mori's of course. _'How the heck did I get in this mess?'_

"Hey guys," Range called as she approached the young hosts. "Why haven't ya'll left yet?" Kat chirped from behind Renge.

"'Ya'll?'" the hosts questioned in unison. Kat blushed. "Hey! Don't make fun of-"

"I have made my decision!" Haruhi declared. Everyone blinked at the princess as she glared at them with her hands fisted and resting on her hips.

"What decision?" Kat peeped, recieving a shroud of shushing noises from the hosts. "I have chosen Kat to be my prince!"

"Huh?"

Taking advantage of the moment, Haruhi grabbed Kat by the wrist and ran out of the ball room. "What?! Is she allowed to choose a girl?!" Tamaki and the twins cried, turning to Kyoya for consolation.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She is our princess, I suppose she can do whatever she wants."

* * *

Aha! I liked how this turned out. I'm not in a funky mood anymore! Yay!

So yeah, how was it? Good, Bad, Middle? ehehe, this totally wasn't planned. But I'm glad it turned out this way. and as a little side note, Haruhi isn't in love with Kat. so chill. Maybe I'll make an afterward? ooooooooooh, that sounds good.

Another note, DID YOU GUYS FIGURE OUT WHO HARUHI IS COSPLAYING AS?!

**Haruhi: **You have got to be kidding me...  
**Renge & Ecchi:** What?  
**Haruhi:** You guys dressed me up as a princess?  
**Ecchi: **Not just any princess...  
**Renge:** A video game princess!  
**Haruhi**: Huh?  
**Ecchi:** Ever play a Mario?  
**Haruhi: **Well of course I have. But who-  
**Ecchi: **I made you dress up as Daisy.  
**Haruhi:** O.O  
**Ecchi:** Is there something wrong with that?  
**Haruhi:** WHY DID I HAVE TO BE STUPID DAISY?!  
**Ecchi:** O.O;;;;  
**Haruhi: **You couldn't have made me as a more important character?! Like Toad or Koopa?! WHY THE HELL DID IT-  
**Ecchi:** *yawns* chill out, Haruhi, you made Daisy look cute. Be happy with that.  
**Tamaki: **Now I'm confused, who was I dressed as?  
**Ecchi:** *looks around* Go back to the first chapter and read my Author Notes  
**Haruhi:** *is still screaming*  
**Tamaki: **That's too far away, Ecchi-chan! Why can't you just tell me?  
**Ecchi: ***stands up and continues to look around* I don't feel like it, go ask Kyoya to look it up for you. He's the one with a laptop.  
**Tamaki:** *stomps his foot and walks out* Mama!  
**Ecchi: **Has anyone seen Renge?

Well, that's it for now. Please leave a review! I'd love to hear from anyone! *bows*

愛 Ecchi

* * *


	3. Music is like a door to the Heart

I'm truly and utterly depressed today. Not that kind of 'holy crap my life sucks so bad that I want to kill myself' kind of depressed. More like that...you know, the feeling you get when you realize you have school in a few days kind of dead feeling? Yeah, I feel like that. Anyway, this chapter isn't an actual part of the story, but is more of a drabble. It'll be cute though, I promise. Please, enjoy.

Oh crap! and before I forget (although I already did, but I remembered...ha!) This chapter has a nibble of yaoi in it. nothing huge, just some hinting and a small peck on the cheek. 'kay?

* * *

_**'Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu hohoemi ga...'**_

"I swear,"

_**'zawameki wo keshisaru...'**_

"Kat-chan listens to the most bizarre music I have ever heard," the blonde prince mumbled, pulling his legs into the chair he was sitting in.

_**'Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku...**_'

The prince hugged his legs to his chest as he popped the other ear bud into his...um...ear.

_**'Subete ga ima hajimaru to~!'**_

He fumbled with the wire that connected the small music playing device to the ear buds as it began to tangle itself around his hands and legs.

_**'Can you feel it now - Can you feel it now?'**_

"Dammit!" he mumbled again, trying, and failing, desperately to free himself from his newfound challenge.

**_'Nami ni nomi komareta you ni'_**

The young prince hit pause as he turned to call for assistance. "Mama! Help me?" he asked, unsure if Kyoya was still in a sour mood. It was now half past midnight and the prince as well as his companion the shadow king were alone in the now brightly lit third music room.

Kyoya had been pacing ever since he had recieved a phone call earlier. It was from the group of servants he had hired to clean up after the host club's first ever Halloween party. The one who had called was a young maid he was rather fond of because she knew her place and was smart enough not to step on Kyoya's feet, in that metaphorical way, like many others had. She greeted him with a 'hello' then went silent.

"Are you on your way?" Kyoya asked.

"Um, Kyoya-sama, we were on our way to Ouran Academy when," she stoppped there for a moment.

"We, um, have...lostcontactwithsomeoftheothertruckswhoaresupposedtoassistuswiththecleanup." she mumbled.

"How did that happen?"

She eeped before answering. "Uh, well, with the rain storm, it is difficult to call their cell phones."

Kyoya looked out the window. Why hadn't he noticed the storm?

He sighed in exhaustion. "Well, when do you think you can get in contact with them and get here?" he questioned, pulling the blinds closed before turning towards the room.

There was a long pause. He could hear her fumbling with the phone and imagined her holding it to her breast in an inefficient attempt to muffle her conversation with the people who accompanied her.

"We believe it should only take-" she coughed "two hours."

"TWO HOURS?!" Kyoya screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" she half screamed, half squeeked before hanging up.

"If you need a ride, we'd be more than happy to give you a ride, Kyoya-senpai," the twins offered, not at all phased by his angry dimenour.

He took a deep breathe and considered the offer for a moment. "No thanks, I'm going to wait here for those idiots so that I may scold them." The group shrugged and said their goodbyes.

So there he was; angry and pacing.

It wasn't until the prince's cry for help that he had noticed his presence. He stared in shock as he approached the prince and quickly freed him.

"Thanks, Kyoya," he smiled in his adorably goofy way before taking a hold of the evil wire. Kyoya blinked at him. "What?"

"Why are you still here?" he questioned, his face stuck in shock, as if Tamaki's still being there was an African Elephant riding a unicycle in the middle of the clubroom.

It was Tamaki's turn to blink. "I'm waiting until your business here is taken care of," he slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Is that, wrong?"

Kyoya chuckled, strightening and adjusting his glasses. "No, there's nothing wrong with that." He took a chair similar to the one Tamaki was stationed in and set it opposite his friend. He stared at the blonde as he fiddled with the mp3.

**_'Pulling on my heart - Pulling on my-'_**

"Shoot, I started the song over," he mumbled.

**_'___****Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu hohoemi ga...'**

"Hmm, the opening is so peculiar..." Kyoya continued to stare.

_**'zawameki wo keshisaru...'**_

Tamaki leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, Kyoya watching him intently.

_**'Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku...**_'

The blonde yawned. Glasses gleamed.

_**'Subete ga ima hajimaru to~!'**_

Tamaki opened one eye. "What?"

_**'Can you feel it now - Can you feel it now?'**_

A demonic smile.

**_'Nami ni nomi komareta you ni'_**

Tamaki sat up, a frightened expression on his face. "What's wrong?" He paused the song. Tamaki took a deep breathe as Kyoya swiftly made his way towards him.

"Why are you being so-"

And with that, Kyoya planted a small kiss on the prince's lips and pulled away. Tamaki's face bloomed into a nearly crimson red. As he opened his mouth to speak, Kyoya's cell phone rang, causing the boys to seperate.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked cooly, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

Tamaki stared at the far wall in disbelief. He couldn't speak.

"That's wonderful," Kyoya said with great enthusiasm. He looked down at the mp3 that Tamaki continued to hold.

"Alright then." He leaned down and pressed play.

_**'Pulling on my heart - Pulling on my heart!'**_

"I'll be right down." He closed his phone and began to walk towards the doors.

**_'Iki wo tome te wo nobashite...'_**

Kyoya stopped and turned around to find Tamaki holding on tightly to his wrist. "Tamaki?"

The prince gave him an embarrassed smile.

* * *

Oh, now wasn't that cute? I was letting my Windows Media playlist go wild when this song came on (Wish by Olivia [last name unknown to me] from the anime NANA) and I got all excited and weaved it in here. The last line of the song "Iki wo tome te wo nobashite" means something along the lines of "I hold my breath and reach out your hand" So yes! I hope you enjoyed! Please review~!

**cheyjeevas**- Your lovely comment made my day! Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying this fic. =3

**Ecchi**: Ah! wasn't this chap cute?!  
**Haruhi:** It wasn't all that great...  
**Ecchi: **Are you jealous about not being in this one?  
**Haruhi:** No...  
**Ecchi:** *huggles Haruhi* Don't lie to Ecchi-sama, Haruhi. Ecchi-sama knows all. I am the authoress afterall.  
**Haruhi: ***sweatdrops*  
**Tamaki:** I loved this chapter, Ecchi-sama.  
**Ecchi: **O.O;; Um, well, good, I'm glad you liked it, Tama-chan  
**Kyoya:** Yes, it was rather enjoyable...*scribbles in notebook*  
**Haruhi&Ecchi: **O.O;; R-really?  
**Kyoya:** Yes. Why? You don't believe me?  
**Haruhi:** No, it's not that we don't believe you. It's just...  
**Ecchi:** You don't appear to be the type who is accepting of something like this.  
**Kyoya: **Well, moe isn't all that bad.  
**Haruhi: **Wait, I thought this was yaoi?  
**Ecchi: **It is, but Renge deemed it moe in episode 12, remember?  
**Haruhi: **Oh, that's right.  
**Ecchi:** And, I don't think Kyoya is Kyoya...  
**Haruhi:** huh?  
**Ecchi: ***walks behind Kyoya and pulls out plug from his butt* See, plug in his butt, not Kyoya.  
*antenne pops out of fake Kyoya's head*  
**Ecchi:** *turns attention to table as everyone freaks in the background* Renge...  
**Renge:** *still hiding under the table* Dammit!

Thanks for reading!

愛 Ecchi


End file.
